escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch 0.12.3.5776
Announcement Dear Escapers! We have started the installation of 0.12.3 patch for Escape From Tarkov. We plan to complete it within two hours - during this time the game will be unavailable. Added: *Added the context menu “Equip” for the receiving letters screen *Now you can choose which items you want to use in crafting Optimization: *Minor game server and game client optimization, fixes AI: *Now they take into account the distance to PMCs when firing a grenade launcher *Fixed a bug in which bots did not go out from under the fire and started healing *Various minor behavior fixes Fixed: *Fixed a bug where at the end of the raid, statistics from the previous raid was displayed *Fixed a bug in which the sound filter of active headset and the faceshield effect were applied in the hideout after reloading weapons in shooting range *The bug with ammo check was fixed, when it was possible to find out the amount of rounds in magazine, by moving it from cell to cell. This is the functionality of the elite skill level. *The weather system has been reworked, now it will work more correctly and will switch smoothly *Fixed a bug where one product was bought when pressing the Y button on a flea market *Fixed a bug where it was impossible to transfer the item to inventory by CTRL + Click and interaction with weapons was blocked *Fixed a bug where voice settings would not change *Fixed a bug in which there were empty fields on PMC dogtag, it happened in case of suicide. Now there will be dashes instead *Fixed a bug where the character did not raise-lower the visor of the helmet in the first person *Fixed a bug that would not allow in some cases to unload ammo from the magazine *Fixed a bug in which the stash screen was available during raid *Fixed a bug in which the weapon modification was not equipped with the use of context menu *Hideout, fixed incorrect display of the production timer *Flea market, fixed a bug in which an incorrect tax was calculated and could withdraw more money when setting an offer *Flea market, now you can put up an offer, in exchange for the main part of the weapon *Flea market, fixed a bug when the current search was not updated when the filter was reset *Flea market, the order of displaying categories and items displayed in the item search has been fixed *Flea market, now items inside a category are in alphabetical order *Flea market, fixed a bug where a message appeared about putting up a pack of goods when only one item was displayed *Flea market, fixed a bug, when sorting armor by its condition, broken armor used to be displayed *Fixed display of drop-down menu of items when receiving insurance or letters from a flea market *Fixed a bug when the automatic transfer of items from mail was interrupted, the “take all” button became unavailable *Weapon presets, fixed a bug when the characteristics of the weapon were displayed, in the absence of the gun itself *Weapon presets, now the popup for entering the preset name is not showing up every time, when you click on the “save” button *Weapon presets, a bug was fixed where the message that there are all the mods necessary for assembling did not appear *Weapon presets, now the filter is reset, after searching for items, through presets system *Weapon presets, fixed sorting of items on the flea market, according to weapon filters *Ergonomics parameter display bug is fixed *Fixed bug with displaying quest progress during the raid *Quests, fixed the display of reward for the quest “An apple a day - keeps the doctor away”, now it is issued according to the description *Fixed a bug that prevented stacks of money from merging, giving a warning about exceeding the money limit in the inventory *Fixed one of the layering errors of the main menu on the settings screen *Fixed one of the bugs of layering menu screens on each other *Corrected display of text input when editing container tag *Various minor bug fixes and game error fixes Changes: *Flea market, the “remove barter items” filter setting is now enabled by default *Now you will not receive experience for the picking up of items produced in the hideout Category:Patch notes